ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Android 18
Android 18 (人造人間18号, Jinzōningen Jū Hachi-go) is one of Dr. Gero's android creation vendettas against Goku. She is Android 17's sister. While her interests do not deviate from this expectation, Android 18's curiosity to activate Android 16 in spite of Gero's orders not to do so leads Android 17 to take it upon himself to kill Dr.Gero. She later gets together with Krillin, marrys him, and becomes the mother of their only daughter, Marron. She also becomes an ally of the Z-Fighters. Personality Initially, cool and confident, 18's sarcastic humor later becomes the most striking trait to her personality, despite her monotone voice. One example of her sarcasm is demonstrated when she is asked if her real name is legitimately "No. 18", to which she respond, "My father was pretty dull." Shortly before this conversation at the World Martial Arts Tournament, Goku takes notice of her assembly with the Z Fighters, lead her to the retort, "Look, he noticed. How cute." Android 18's real name is never revealed, and following her allegiance to the Z-Fighters after the defeat of Super Perfect Cell, she is referred to as simply "Eighteen" throughtout the series. Biography Early Life Android 18 is the second artificial human designed by Dr. Gero to be created by fitting a Human with cybernetics. As a regular woman, she and her unnamed brother (the eventual Android 17) were runaways whom Gero kidnapped and conducted experiments on, resulting in their transformation into cyborgs. (However, her ability to reproduce was not impeded by these experiments, as evidenced by her giving birth to a healthy daughter, Marron.) Activation and Combating Cell When Dr. Gero arrived at his laboratory (after he and Android 19 failed to defeat the Z Fighters, with Android 19 getting killed by Vegeta), he activated Androids 17 and 18. There is another android yet to be activated. Android 18 wanted to activate him but Dr. Gero refused and threatened 18 with deactivation. As a result, Android 17 punches Gero's chest and kicks his head off. They eventually activate him and pursue their quest to find Goku. Android 18 fights Super Saiyan Vegeta. Android 18 gains the upper hand and breaks his arm. The rest of the fighters try to help but are easily defeated. The androids approach Krillin but have no interest in killing him. Krillin tries to persuade them to drop their search for Goku. 18 then goes over to kiss the terrified Krillin on the cheek before continuing their quest to find Goku. This is when Krillin starts to fall in love with 18. A few days later, the androids arrive at Master Roshi's island to find Goku. Piccolo takes his place and leads the androids to a near island. When Imperfect Cell arrives and interrupts the fight between Piccolo and Android 17. He absorbs Android 17 and becomes Semi-Perfect Cell. Android 18 and an injured Android 16 hide on an island and watch the battle between Cell and Vegeta. Krillin finds their location on the island but refuses to engage her self-destruct device, which would have destroyed her, in spite of the serious threat that could result in Cell's perfection posed by 18 being alive. Because of this, Semi-Perfect Cell eventually absorbs her and reaches his ultimate power. Perfect Cell becomes overpowered by Gohan (as a Super Saiyan 2 ) during the Cell Games, and regurgitates Android 18. Krillin immediately comes to her side and tends to her for the duration of the battle. After Super Perfect Cell is defeated at Gohan's hand, Android 18 is taken to Kami's Lookout where she is healed by Dende. While there she figures out that Krillin has a crush on her after Gohan yelled to everyone resulting in Krillin hitting him on the head leaving Android 18 surprised and slightly flattered. Krillin uses the Dragon Balls to make a wish to Shenron that Androids 17 and 18 be restored their complete humanity, but when Shenron is unable to grant his request, Krillin takes the opportunity to wish for the self-destruct devices within 18 and 17 be removed. Android 18 thanks him and leaves the Lookout. Joining the Z Fighters, Wife and Motherhood Several years after the battle with Cell, Android 18 returned and married Krillin having a daughter named Marron. Gohan tells 18 and Krillin that Goku will return to earth to enter the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament. 18 convinces Krillin to enter to win the prize money. Later, Android 18 is matched against Mr. Satan in the World Martial Arts Tournament. Not interested in the fame that came with becoming the World Martial Arts Champion (and in addition, prevailing over Satan, who is generally believed by people of Satan City to be the strongest man in the world), 18 allows Mr. Satan to defeat her and retain his somewhat misappropriated title, provided that he reimburses her an amount of money twice the prize money that he would be receiving as tournament champion. Death and Revival After the World Tournament, she goes with the others to look for the Dragon Balls and later she takes refuge from Majin Buu at Kami's Lookout. While on the lookout she watches the fusion of Goten and Trunks. A day later, Super Buu finds the tower and allows them to live for a short time. While on the lookout, Super Buu uses his Human Extinction Attack to kill everyone on earth. When Super Buu escapes the Hyperbolic Time Chamber Android 18 is killed, along with her family, by Super Buu, who turns her into chocolate and eats her (interestingly making this the second time that she is ingested by a super-villain in Dragon Ball Z). Her life is restored through a wish from Porunga, and she later supplies Goku with her energy to fuel a Spirit Bomb, in an effort to defeat Buu. Though peace has returned, Android 18 still maintains a cool and distant attitude toward Goku (as she was originally "created" to kill him) but she still can't resist smiling when Goku returns and has a tearful reunion with his family, showing the softer side to her personality. She is later seen at a party at Bulma's house. End of Dragon Ball Z 10 years later she attends the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament with her family and the other Z Fighters at the end of the Dragon Ball Z series. Her hair is notably different as she has gotten a new hairstyple. She does not fight at the tournament, but sits with the others to watch. Her daughter Marron is also seen older, who is starting to look more like 18. Possession by Baby, and the Return of Android 17 Years after the end of Dragon Ball Z, In her first appearance in Dragon Ball GT, Android 18 became a servant of Baby. During the battle between Goku (as a Super Saiyan 4) and Baby Vegeta, she, along with Krillin and Marron are caught in the destruction of Satan City by Baby's Super Galick Gun. However, all of them appear to have avoided the blast. She is cured with the Sacred Water. She must later go to the Tuffle planet before the earth explodes because of the wish by Baby to restore his home planet. Afterwards, she attends a party at Bulma's house. Some months later, Android 18 later appears in the city with her family, until Android 17 attacks. 17 attempts to control her, however Krillin intervenes, pointing out that 18 is now married and has a child. He also reminds Android 17 that he killed Dr. Gero himself, but 17's Machine Mutant counterpart, Hell Fighter 17, contacts him and regains control, causing him to kill Krillin. Krillin's death brings Android 18 back to reality causing her to attack her own brother. Seeing what he's done, 17 then targets Marron so he can gain full control of 18, but 18 defends her from 17's energy wave, leaving her in a critical condition. Android 17 flies off to merge with Hell Fighter 17, and 18 crawls over to Krillin, taking his hand as she appears to die with him. Later, 18 reappears and in an attempt to avenge her husband's death, she joins Goku in the struggle against Super 17, leading to the super-android's self-emancipation by force from Dr. Myuu and eventually his death. In her last appearance in the anime, Android 18 is seen at Capsule Corporation accompanied by Bulma, Chi-Chi, Videl, and Marron (her daughter). There is some debate as to whether or not Android 18 and her brother are still alive 100 years after the events of Dragon Ball GT (particularly during the time of the 64th World Martial Arts Tournament and the events of the special A Hero's Legacy). While Dr. Gero states that the process of reconfiguring the siblings into cyborgs has made the two immortal, this is contradicted by the special A Hero's Legacy, where it is narrated that Pan is the only character remaining from the generation of the original Z Fighters. Movie appearances *''Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks (Future Android 18)'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Atsumare! Gokū Wārudo'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13!'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Bio-Broly'' *''Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!!'' Powers and Abilities Power Being an android, Android 18 is extremely powerful and she is able to easily overpower even a typical Super Saiyan. This is first demonstrated when she fights Super Saiyan Vegeta during the highway sequence, and is able to break his arm with a single kick and walk away almost completely unscathed, except her clothes which have been burned by Vegeta's ki attacks. Her replacement clothing is what visually separates Android 18 from her future timeline counterpart. 18 has also shown that she can hold her own against two Super Saiyans simultaneously, when both Trunks and Goten, who in Dragon Ball Z disguise themselves as Mighty Mask to fight in the adult division of the World Martial Arts Tournament, continue trying to fight her even after she exposes them. Android 18 is also said to be the strongest female character in the series. Some might argue that this respect goes to Pan or Oceanus Shenron, however Pan fails to achieve even the power of a typical Super Saiyan by the conclusion of Dragon Ball GT (although it is unclear if she becomes stronger during the 100 years that pass in the series' final episode) and Oceanus Shenron was defeated by base-form Goku in the anime. Despite the combat advantages entailed by being an android, 18 is inadept against even Cell's imperfect form post absorbing the max limit of humans. When in his semi-perfect form, Cell is trounced by Vegeta (as a Ascended Super Saiyan), while Goku (as a Full-Power Super Saiyan) ranks evenly against Perfect Cell without Cell using half of his potential. This helps to pinpoint Android 18's strength as easily matching up to an opponent with the power and control of an inexperienced Super Saiyan. This indicates that she could outmatch Frieza, Cooler and King Cold, who were each overpowered by untrained Super Saiyans. In the film Bio-Broly, it can be seen that 18 is no match for Bio-Broly, which is reasonable as Bio-Broly is the clone of a character much stronger than Imperfect Cell. Based on this, it can be assessed that Android 18 is stronger than an untrained Super Saiyan but weaker than a mastered one, she's slightly stronger than Android 17, but is substantially weaker than Android 16, Imperfect Cell post human absorption or any Super Saiyan transformation beyond the first. Android 18 is fitted with a device that gives her a continuous and virtually infinite energy supply. This prevents her from becoming exhausted while fighting, and augments her power enough to make her a formidable opponent even for any of the surviving Saiyans. A skill which she shares with other android models is the ability to go undetected by ki signatures, as her power is substantiated by mechanics. Just like her brother, her cybernetic implants do not affect her ability to gain new skills and power levels through training, as shown by her ability to learn Krillin's signature attack and also her being able to match up to 2 Super Saiyans (Trunks and Goten) in the Buu saga. While she may have grown stronger throughout the events in Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT, and is supposedly slightly above to her brother in terms of power as per their original programming, Android 17 has visibly outclassed her by quite a significant margin in Dragon Ball GT, seeing as how his ki blast overpowered hers in their brief fight. Special Abilities *'Accel Dance' - Android 18 and her twin Android 17 double team with a combo of punchs and kicks, ending with a barrage of energy waves. *'Android Barrier' - A technique where energy is thrust out from the body in the form of a barrier with great force. The barrier can be used to both defend against oncoming projectiles and to expand and damage its surroundings, although only the former appears in Dragon Ball Z. *'Destructo Disk' - A powerful razor-sharp disk of ki capable of slicing through nearly any opponent. This is the signature technique of her husband Krillin, who more than likely taught it to her. *'Energy Attack' - The most basic form of energy wave used by androids. *'Energy Mine' - One of Android 18's strong energy waves and ultimate attac ks in Supersonic Warriors 2. She fires a concentrated, yellow sphere of energy, which after a few seconds results in an explosion inflicting heavy damage. *'Finger Beam' - A barrage of narrow rays emitted from the index finger of its user, similar in execution to the Death Beam, which Future Android 17 and his sister use in The History of Trunks special. *'Flight' - The ability to fly without the use of ki. *'High-Pressure Energy Wave' - A move similar in execution to the Masenko, which Future Android 18 uses against Future Trunks in The History of Trunks special. It gets its name from the video game Dragon Ball: Raging Blast. *'Non-stop Violence' - Android 17 and Android 18, back to back, fire the Photon Flash and Power Blitz simultaneously. *'Power Blitz' - A strong energy wave fired from the palm of her hand. It can be launched as a single energy wave, concentrated into a ball of ki or volleyed in a rapid barrage of energy waves called the Infinity Bullet. Android 18 debuts this technique with the concentrated method, while struggling not to be absorbed by Cell. Future Android 18 uses the energy wave and Infinity Bullet methods many times before being killed by Future Trunks. This is the signature finishing move for androids 18 and 17 in the Budokai video game series. It is called Photon Blitz in Supersonic Warriors 2. *'Sadistic 18' - A Rush Attack used by Android 18 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series and in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast. *'So That's How it Has to Be!' - A rush attack Android 18 used in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast. Video Game Appearances Android 18 makes her first playable appearance in a Dragon Ball video game spin-off in Super Butōden. She has since featured in several video games, which are Buyū Retsuden, Super Butōden 3, Ultimate Battle 22, Dragon Ball Z 2: Super Battle, Legendary Super Warriors, all six installments of the Budokai series, Supersonic Warriors, all three installments of the Budokai Tenkaichi series, Supersonic Warriors 2, Super Dragon Ball Z, Burst Limit, Infinite World, Raging Blast and Raging Blast 2. It is shown in the video game Shin Budokai when Android 18 uses the Dragon Balls that she wishes for her humanity to be restored, a wish which Shenron cannot grant. She goes on to wish for Krillin to become an android, although Shenron cannot grant this wish either. She eventually settles on having the "terminate Goku" program installed into her erased, which Shenron does grant. Voice Actresses *Japanese dub: Miki Itō *Ocean Group dub: Enuka Okuma *FUNimation dub: Meredith McCoy (Most Media), Colleen Clinkenbeard (DBZ Shin Budokai and Raging Blast 2) *Blue Water dub: Jennifer Bain (Dragon Ball GT) *Latin American dub: Cristina Camargo *Spanish dub: Ana Fernandez *Catalan dub: Pilar Morales *German dub: Diana Borgwardt *Italian dub: Debora Magnaghi *Portuguese Dub: Cristina Cavalinhos (I and Dragon Ball GT); Fernanda Figueiredo Battles Major Battles *Android 18 vs. Vegeta (Super Saiyan) *Android 18 vs. Cell *Android 18 vs. Mr. Satan vs. "Mighty Mask" (Goten and Trunks) vs. Jewel *Android 18 vs. Super Buu *Android 18 vs. Android 17 (under Hell Fighter 17's control) *Android 18 and Goku vs. Super Android 17 Movie Battles *Android 18, Trunks and Goten vs. Lord Jaguar's Bio-Warriors *Android 18 vs. Bio-Broly *Android 18, Krillin, Trunks and Goten vs. Bio-Broly Trivia *When 18 defeats Vegeta, she becomes the first character to defeat a Super Saiyan, unless one includes Goku in his fight against Android 19, whose outcome was decided because of a heart disease Goku had. *17 and 18 were kidnapped by Gero and made into androids to serve his vendetta against Goku; it is very possible that it was this crime against them that made them hate Gero enough to kill him the first chance they got. *In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, Chi-Chi says Android 18 is the eldest out of her and her twin brother Android 17. *During an interview, it was revealed by Akira Toriyama that she was slightly stronger than Android 17. Gallery Category:Converted from Evil to Good Category:Martial Artists Category:Characters who can fly Category:Video Game characters Category:Movie characters Category:Canonical Pages Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Dragon Ball GT Category:Females Category:Android Category:Human Category:Characters who cannot die of Natural Causes Category:Cyborg Category:Mother Category:Powerful Character